Case Closed
by Star1412
Summary: The Teen Titans run into the Junior Detective Leauge in the park. Robin immediately starts wondering about Conan. ONESHOT.


**Just so you know I'm not trying to start another chapter story. This is just going to be a one-shot. Hope you like it! **

**I don't own Teen Titans or Detective Conan**

* * *

><p>The Teen Titans were having a picnic at the park. They were all eating and having a good time. Even Raven was more relaxed than normal, and Robin even thought he saw her smile at one of Beast Boy's jokes. Suddenly, a soccer ball hit Cyborg on the back of his head.<p>

"Sorry." A young boy said. He looked like he was about seven, and he was small for his age. He had black hair and wore glasses.

"It's okay," Cyborg said

Robin kicked the ball back toward the group and the boy stopped it with his foot, almost without looking. That was a little weird.

"So," Robin asked. "Do you like soccer?"

"Yeah!" He started bouncing the ball on his knee, and he was unusually good at it for a seven-year old.

This kid was acting weird. Most kids would have been jumping around in excitement, or asking for autographs. If they weren't doing that, they would have run off as fast as they could to tell their friends that they met the Teen Titans. He wasn't doing anything like that.

"Conan!" another boy's voice called. "What's taking you so long?"

Three other kids came over to see what was going on. They all did a double take when they saw Beastboy and Cyborg, but they didn't ask.

"Yeah Conan, did you find the soccer ball?" a girl said. "Who are you?" She asked the group.

"What?" Beastboy asked, looking surprised. "You don't know who we are?"

She was maybe a little taller than Conan, but she was still small. Her hair was brown, and she wore a headband. The two boys following her were both taller. The bigger of the two boys wore a green shirt, and he didn't seem to appreciate having to run after the girl. The other boy was shorter.

"Yeah, why are you dressed like that?" the green shirted boy asked.

"No! What's happened to my fans?" Beastboy yelled.

"Seriously, Beastboy?" Raven asked in disgust. "Where are you from, Conan?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"_Oh. That explains a lot." _Robin thought.

"I'm Robin; this is Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy. We're the Teen Titans.

"Yeah." Cyborg said. "We protect the city from people who want to hurt it."

"Cool!" The green shirted boy yelled. "Just like Masked Yaiba!"

"I guess?" Cyborg said, sounding confused.

"And who might you be?" Starfire asked.

Conan gave her a weird look, probably due to her unusual way of speaking, but started introducing the group.

"I'm Conan," he said. "This is Amy, George, and Mitch." He pointed to each of the kids in turn.

"AND WE'RE THE JUNIOR DETECTIVE LEAUGE!" Amy, George, and Mitch yelled. Conan deadpanned, like he thought their club was ridiculous.

"_That's weird," _Robin thought_. "Most kids this age love things like that. Why wouldn't he join in? He's definitely acting strange."_

"Hey, what's that thing in your ear?" Cyborg was asking Mitch.

"It's a translator! It turns what we're saying into English."

"_Oh, so they don't actually speak English." _Robin thought. "_I thought they were unusually good at it for their age. But…where did they get it?"_

Conan turned and Robin noted that Conan wasn't wearing one of the translators. Something was definitely strange about him.  
>"<em>I'll have to try to figure him out later,<em>" Robin thought.

"We should go." Conan said. "Dr. Agasa's going to be wondering where we went."

"Who's Dr. Agasa?" Cyborg asked.

"He's a good friend of my parents'" Conan said. "He brought us here because our parents thought it would be good for us to see an American city."

"Yeah, you probably should."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Titans, trouble!"<strong> Robin yelled.

Raven jumped up and flew down the hallway toward the living room. She was greeted with a video of Slade on the screen.

"Hello, Robin," Slade said. He was revealing nothing as usual. "There is going to be trouble in Jump City tonight. I look forward to seeing you there all there."

Robin looked furious. Slade often had that affect on him, and it never a good thing when he was that angry.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked. "Maybe it would be better if we took care of Slade."

"I'm fine."

"Then let us go after the Slade! He **will **be stopped." Starfire said.

They left quickly, heading toward the area where Slade was last seen. Actually, it was one of the warehouses where Starfire was once kidnapped. When they arrived they were shocked to find the group of kids from the park looking around.

"Children!" Starfire said. "You should not be here!"

If the kids thought it was weird to see Starfire _flying_ they didn't show it.

"Who was that guy that was here a few minutes ago?" Amy asked.

"What guy?" Raven asked.

"He was tall and scary," George said.

"He had Armor, and a weird mask." Mitch added.

"Yeah, It was black and gold," Amy finished

"Slade." Robin said.

"But where's Conan?" Cyborg asked.

"He's in that corner." George said. "The guy put something there and Conan won't let us anywhere near it."

"Wait." Robin said. "You saw Slade and he didn't do anything to you?"

"He tried." Conan said walking back from the corner. "I kicked a soccer ball at his head. Either he thought we weren't worth the effort to take out or he thought we would set off the mercury tilt sensor activated bomb in the corner. I disabled it before anyone could."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"WHAT?" Robin. "WHO ARE YOU?"

Between Slade and Conan, Robin looked like he was about to strangle someone, so Cyborg decided to step in.

"Wait. How do you even know what a mercury tilt sensor is?"

"And how did you know how to disable a bomb?" Raven added.

"I was stuck in an elevator with one. A nice policeman told me how to keep it from blowing up because I was the only one small enough to get to it without setting it off!"

"I guess that makes sense." Robin decided.

"You kids should probably go home." Cyborg said. "We need to stop Slade before he does something else."

The kids left, and they talked for a few minutes to decide what to do. Robin, of course wanted to chase after Slade, but everyone else thought it would be better to try to work ahead of him and try to take him by surprise. Robin and Cyborg decided that they should try to study the now deactivated bomb to see where Slade might go.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Raven asked. "It could be a trap. Remember last time?"

She was referring to the time when Slade set a bomb in a boat. They had all been shot with destructive nano bots.

"Yeah!" Conan said. "Why would he have put a bomb in an abandoned warehouse anyway? Wouldn't it make more sense for him to put it somewhere more disruptive?"

"The trap was probably supposed to be the mercury tilt switch." Cyborg pointed out. "And Conan, I thought we told you to go home!"

"I did, but our motel room was pretty nearby, so I came back when the other kids weren't looking." _They're probably in the motel room happily watching Masked Yeiba as we speak._

Robin looked like he had a million questions for Conan, and he couldn't decide what to ask first. Finally he said, "Who are you, and how old are you?"

"I'm Conan Edogawa, detective. I'm seven. I came back because I thought I should tell you something."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Slade was muttering about how great this bomb was, and how mad you would be when you found it. It made me think that his whole strategy is based on the fact that you will be so angry that you won't think about what you're doing."

Everyone stared at Conan again, wondering just how he knew stuff like that. Suddenly he seemed to realize what he'd just said.

"But what do I know? I'm just a kid!" he said grinning. He ran off leaving them wondering just how he figured out Slade's strategy so fast.

"Do you have any idea how he could have figured that out?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure who he really is, but he thinks like a teenager." Raven said.

"Yeah, I think you might be right." Cyborg agreed.

"If he's really a teenager, that would explain how he can speak English without one of those translators." Robin said.

"Uhh, dudes? If he thinks like a teenager, how does he look like he's seven?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know," Robin said. "But I plan to find out." He paused. "Wait. If what Conan said was true, I should go work on that now, and leave you to stop Slade like you suggested earlier.

They all stared at Robin.

"What's with all the staring?" Beastboy asked. "It's getting awkward."

"Robin, are you sure you want to do that?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure. If what Conan said is true, me not being around is the most likely thing to confuse him. You'll have a better chance of taking him down without me."

"If you say so." Cyborg said.

They then went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Robin went back to Titans Tower to try to find information on anything that could possibly be related to Conan. On the way, he thought about what he knew about Conan. He was good at soccer… bilingual… extremely smart… he acted and thought more like a teenager than a kid. Wait. Not just any teenager. A teenager who had seen a lot. Most American teens could be as immature as any seven-year-old. The fact that Conan seemed annoyed by his friends' club said a lot.<p>

Once he had reached the tower, he looked started looking up recent events that had occurred in or around Tokyo. He saw some really unusual things. The main article that Robin noticed was one about a seventeen year old boy named Jimmy Kudo. He was a seventeen year old detective who was already famous for his work. He also found out that he was very good at soccer. He had also disappeared recently.

There were also several pictures of a middle aged man nicknamed "Sleeping Moore" by the public. He had become famous around the same time Jimmy disappeared. Oddly enough, Conan could often be seen in the background of his pictures.

Suddenly Robin had a really weird Idea. What if Conan _was_ Jimmy? It didn't make any sense, but neither did anything else about him.

_Well, the only way to find out is to ask Conan. _He thought.

Just then, Robin's communicator went off.

"Hey Robin?" Cyborg said. "Looks like the kid was right. The fact that you weren't here really made Slade mad. We almost caught him but he got away, and it looks like he's heading toward the Tower!"

"That can't be good. I'll be right out."

Almost as soon as he hung up, red lights started flashing. It was the tower's security system. Apparently one of the laser sensors had been tripped.

_It must be Slade._

Robin ran out to confront Slade, but what actually happened shocked him more than fighting Slade ever could have.

"Hello Robin." Slade said. "I was disappointed that you didn't show up. Have I really become that unimport…"

Robin was seething by this point, but suddenly a soccer ball came out of nowhere and hit Slade on the head. It effectively knocked him over, which was better than what Robin had ever been able to do. Conan came out of the Shadows of the tower. He went over to Slade and pulled off the mask.

"You're Jimmy Kudo aren't you?" Robin said.

"What? I'm only seven!" Conan said. "How could I be Jimmy?"

"You tell me." Robin demanded. "You say you're seven, but you're already bilingual, you're good enough to be a professional soccer player, and you took down Slade. I've been trying to do that for a long time. On top of that you started appearing in the background of pictures of Richard Moore around the same time Jimmy disappeared. Not to mention that you knew how to dismantle that bomb."

Conan did something to his watch. What Robin had thought was the top lens lifted up, and something appeared on Slade's neck.

"What was that?"

"It was a tranquilizer dart. It should keep him unconscious while we talk." He paused for a minute.

"Okay. I don't normally tell people this, but I'm Jimmy." Conan admitted. "I look like this because I let a member of his organization sneak up on me. They gave me an experimental poison, and it had an unintended side effect. You can't tell anyone."

"Wait. _His_ organization?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking for clues and they all point to him being behind the Japan's Black Organization."

"Wow. It sounds like he's been doing even more than I thought. It's great that you stopped him."

Suddenly something occurred to Robin. "Do you have a way to change back?"

"What?"

"To being a teenager?"

"Nothing permanent."

"Maybe we can help after we take care of Slade.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, over 2000 words. This has to be the longest oneshot I've ever written. I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Just in case you were wondering, I reused the translators from my fanfic, Mystery in Danville. **

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
